A China e o Sádico Mau
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Uma noite de tempestade, uma garotinha ruiva de quatro anos espera a chegada do pai, para ele agasalhá-la e contar-lhe uma história para dormir. Infelizmente, a neve não permite a chegada do seu amado pai, então sua mãe assume a responsabilidade de contar-lhe uma história; mas esta não é uma história normal: é uma repleta de palavras suspeitas e ódio ao infiel marido. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Gintama, bem como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hideaki Sorachi. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La China y el Sádico Feroz", de CherryPanic. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A CHINA E O SÁDICO MAU**

Era uma noite de dezembro bastante fria; uma tempestade atingia com força as janelas de uma casa tradicional japonesa de grandes proporções. Naquela noite de tempestade, uma garotinha ruiva de quatro anos esperava preocupada pelo seu pai, sentada no sofá da sala. Incessantemente, a pequenina olhava para a porta da frente, esperando que o seu amado pai aparecesse.

\- Kaori - a garotinha foi chamada por uma ruiva adulta de olhos tão azuis como o mar de verão - Sora já está dormindo, você também deveria ir - disse Kagura à sua filha.

\- Sora é um tolo, ele não se preocupa com papai - disse a garota, com lágrimas acumuladas nos cílios.

\- Claro que ele se preocupa - disse Kagura, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da filha - Mas ele sabe que o seu pai é muito forte, e que não há tempestade de neve que possa feri-lo - ela tentou tranqüilizar a filha.

\- Mas mami ! - exclamou Kaori, jogando-se nos braços da mãe.

A garotinha chorou durante um longo tempo sobre o colo da mãe. Quando os espasmos do corpo de Kaori pararam, Kagura achou que a filha estava dormindo; mas, ao afastá-la do seu peito, viu que a caçula da família relutava-se a dormir.

\- Está bem - Kagura suspirou, derrotada - Você é realmente uma Yato, mais teimosa impossível - ela murmurou para si mesma - Você quer um chocolate quente ?

\- Não vai me fazer dormir com isso, mamãe - disse a ruivinha, com o cenho franzido.

\- Não era a minha intenção - disse ela, para fingir não ter sido descoberta - Você quer ou não ?

\- Sim ! - exclamou Kaori, levantando ambas as mãos em sinal de felicidade.

Enquanto a ruiva mais velha ia à cozinha para preparar o bendito chocolate, Kaori voltou à sua posição de vigilância, na porta da frente. A garota realmente queria que o seu pai a vestisse naquela noite, como ele tinha prometido durante o café da manhã.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _As horas mais escandalosas daquela casa eram sempre as das refeições, e aquela manhã não tinha sido exceção._

 _Kagura cozinhava um generoso café da manhã, enquanto Souto trocava-se no quarto, e as crianças brigavam na sala pelo controle remoto da TV. A gritaria só parou quando Kagura chamou todos para comer._

 _Sora sentou-se rapidamente em sua cadeira e Kaori imitou-lhe a ação; mas, devido à baixa estatura da garota, ela ficava com o queixo colado à mesa, e, conseqüentemente, não alcançava os talheres._

 _\- Baixinha - Sora perturbou a irmãzinha._

 _\- Não sou baixinha ! - gritou Kaori._

 _\- Sim, é - ele voltou a perturbá-la._

 _\- Mamãe ! - gritou Kaori, para que a mãe repreendesse o garoto, mas Kagura tinha ido ao jardim para alimentar o animal de estimação de Kaori._

 _\- Não aborreça a sua irmã - disse Sougo, com voz grave ao entrar na cozinha; ele olhou para a mesa e viu o problema - Kaori, você sabe que essa não é a sua cadeira._

 _A garota inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços; devido à sua altura, ela ainda sentava-se em uma cadeira alta que tinham mandado fazer, mas, devido às constantes zombarias do irmão, Kaori não se sentava mais na sua cadeira, embora gostasse que seu pai a carregasse para pô-la naquela cadeira._

 _\- Viu só ! Você é uma baixinha, ainda precisa de uma cadeira para bebês - Sora voltou a incomodá-la._

 _\- Eu disse para não aborrecer a sua irmã - disse o homem de cabelos castanhos, enquanto punha com leveza um grosso dicionário na cabeça do filho, para dar-lhe uma "pancada"._

 _\- Mamãe - Sora chamou pela sua mãe, que vinha entrando na cozinha._

 _\- O que você está fazendo com meu filho, seu imbecil ? - perguntou Kagura, um pouco zangada, abraçando protetoramente a cabeça do filho._

 _\- Mostrando-lhe que ele não deve mexer com a sua irmãzinha - respondeu Sougo, com uma sobrancelha levantada, e ali os papéis se inverteram._

 _Kagura olhou de modo desaprovador para o seu primogênito, enquanto Sora tentava fazer cara de anjinho para não ser repreendido._

 _\- Não vou tolerar mais isso - disse Kagura, com voz firme - Treinamento comigo por três horas, durante três dias - Ela informou, enquanto sentava-se à mesa para tomar o café da manhã._

 _O pobre Sora tinha recebido o que, segundo ele, era "o pior castigo da história". O treinamento de Kagura para castigo era, aos olhos de Sougo, duro para um garoto de seis anos, o garoto normalmente treinava algumas coisas com o pai, mas nunca com a mãe; fazer isso significava levantar-se muito cedo e depois ir à escola totalmente exausto._

 _\- OK, mulher-demônio - disse Sougo - Depois eu penso em um castigo, deixe isso comigo._

 _\- Mas tele tem de aprender a respeitar a irmã, não tem consideração pelas fraquezas de uma mul... - o discurso de Kagura foi interrompido por um ardente beijo do seu marido._

 _Ao ver isso, Sora soube que podia respirar mais aliviado; seu pai seria severo, mas ele não ia morrer na tentativa._

 _\- Está bem - resmungou Kagura, quando seus lábios foram liberados pelo espadachim._

 _\- Agora vamos comer - disse o homem de olhos escarlates._

 _Mas a paz não durou nem dois minutos._

 _\- Eu quero Froot Loops - disse Kaori._

 _\- Não ! Eles são meus - disse Sora, pegando primeiro a caixa de cereais._

 _Sora derramou em sua tigela tudo o que restava dos cereais, fazendo com que Kaori começasse a chorar. Tentando acalmar a filha, Sougo segurou a chorosa garotinha entre seus braços e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar até acalmá-la. Os dois pares de olhos escarlates encontraram-se e olharam-se fixamente._

 _\- Não chore, minha princesa. As princesas não choram - disse Sougo docemente._

 _\- Mas, meu cereal - insistiu a garota._

 _\- Nós vamos comprar mais, uma caixa só para você._

 _\- Mas... - Sora tentou interromper._

 _\- Silêncio - disse Kagura, com seriedade, ao filho._

 _O garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis continuou comento em silêncio, enquanto o pai carregava Kaori._

 _\- Está bem - aceitou ela, com o olhar triste._

 _\- Não quero esses olhos tristes - disse Okita, enxugando as lágrimas de sua filha - Vamos fazer uma coisa, esta noite eu vou agasalhá-la e ler uma história._

 _\- História ! - gritou a garotinha, com os braços levantados de emoção._

 _\- Muito bem, agora coma - disse ele, pondo a sua filha novamente na cadeira._

 _Kagura deu outro cereal açucarado a Kaori, e ela comeu contente. Na porta da casa, uma buzina começou a tocar insistentemente._

 _\- Deve ser Hijikata - disse Sougo, em seguida pegando o seu casaco das costas da cadeira e indo até a porta._

 _\- Mas, o seu café... - disse Kagura, ao ver o café da manhã de Sougo quase intacto._

 _Nisso, a porta da frente abriu-se, dando passagem a um irritado Hijikata._

 _\- Okita, nós estamos atrasados ! Mexa esse seu traseiro ! - disse o moreno, invadindo a cozinha._

 _\- Bom dia, Hijikata-san - cumprimentaram as duas crianças, sorrindo._

 _\- Olá, crianças - cumprimentou-os Hijikata, apressado._

 _\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu já vou - disse Sougo, dando um beijo na cabeça de ambos os filhos, e, em seguida, um rápido beijo nos lábios de sua mulher, e ela pôs um bentô nas mãos de Sougo._

 _\- Coma quando você puder - disse ela, envergonhada por fazer isso na frente de Hijikata._

 _Os dois policiais saíram da casa, quando Sougo estava fechando a porta, Hijikata teve a idéia de abrir a boca._

 _\- Quem diria... Okita Sougo é um homem de família - disse ele, zombando, mas a sua brincadeira custou-lhe uma ameaça com uma bazuca._

 _\- Vamos, relaxe - disse ele, com uma gota deslizando pela têmpora - Ainda não sei onde diabos você guarda essa coisa._

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Kagura entrou novamente na sala e encontrou a filha olhando pela janela, que era fustigada pelo vento e pela neve, ficou ao seu lado e agachou-se para lhe dar a xícara de chocolate quente.

A garotinha segurou a xícara com ambas as mãos e foi se sentar no sofá. Como ela não podia subir sozinha com a xícara nas mãos, Kagura subiu-a e sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos avermelhados da sua cabecinha, enquanto ela tomava o seu chocolate.

\- Você não quer ir para a cama ? - perguntou Kagura.

Inclinada, ela estendeu as mãos em direção ao corpo da mãe. Kagura levantou-a e levou-a até o seu quarto. Depois de deixá-la na cama, cobriu-a com vários cobertores.

\- Eu sou uma filha má ? - perguntou a garota, entristecida.

\- Por que você está perguntando isso, amor ? - perguntou Kagura, preocupada.

\- É que eu não esperei por papai... - ela respondeu, com a sua cabecinha abaixada.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Papai vai entender e com certeza vai recompensá-la por ser uma filha tão boa - disse, ela, beijando a testa da filha.

A garotinha sentou-se na cama e olhou para a mãe.

\- Mamãe, me conte uma história - pediu Kaori.

Kagura levantou-se da cama da filha e foi até a estante dela para procurar por um dos seus livros de histórias.

\- Não, papai sempre inventa histórias - disse Kaori .

\- Querida, eu não sei fazer essas coisas - disse Kagura, contrariada.

\- Vamos, tente, sei que você pode - a garota encorajou-a.

Mas o toque do telefone interrompeu a conversa entre mãe e filha.

\- Eu já volto - disse Kagura, saindo do quarto e indo até a sala em que ficava o telefone da casa.

\- Residência Okita, boa noite - respondeu Kagura.

Do outro lado, ouviam-se barulhos e muitas vozes, sem nenhuma clareza.

\- A-alô, Kagura - falou, ofegante, a voz de Sougo.

\- Sougo ? Onde você está ? Por que não chegou ? - Kagura apressou-se a perguntar.

\- E-eu - ele continuou gaguejando.

\- Estou ouvindo algo estranho - percebeu Kagura.

\- Ahhh, Sougo - ouviu-se no telefone a voz de uma mulher excitada - Sim, isso, mais rápido - continuou a voz de mulher.

\- Ka-Kagura - Sougo tentou voltar a falar.

\- Não pare ! - gritou a mulher, soltando um longo gemido.

\- Não se atreva a vir - ameaçou Kagura, furiosa - Eu vou matar você - disse ela, em seguida desligando o telefone com mais força do que o necessário.

Totalmente enfurecida e revoltada, Kagura voltou ao quarto da filha. Antes de entrar, lembrou-se de que não podia deixar a garota ainda mais preocupada, e mudou o seu semblante com um falso sorriso.

\- Quem era, mami ? - perguntou ela, quando a mãe entrou no quarto.

\- Número errado, amor - respondeu ela, com um sorriso dissimulado - Bem, onde nós estávamos ?

\- Uma história ! - exclamou Kaori, entusiasmada.

\- Oh, sim ! Eu tenho a história perfeita - disse Kagura - Você já ouviu a de Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o Lobo Mau ?

\- Sim, mas quero uma história nova - disse ela, fazendo beicinho.

\- E esta é nova; é a verdadeira história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Chama-se: A China e o Sádico Mau... - disse Kagura, fazendo suspense.

\- O que é um sádico, mami ? - perguntou Kaori, inocentemente.

\- Pe-perguntas no final da história - ela esquivou-se da pergunta - Aconteceu há muito tempo. Quando a Terra ainda era jovem e não tinha sido descoberta por outros mundos, uma linda menina, a quem apelidaram de "China", saiu de sua casa para visitar o irmão, que morava do outro lado da floresta, com a sua nova esposa.

\- Eles a chamavam assim como o papai lhe chama - apontou a garota, excitada.

\- Uhm, sim - ela murmurou - Aquela inocente garotinha ia levando algumas lindas roupas vermelhas e uma cesta cheia de presentes para o irmão e a cunhada, alegremente a garotinha ia cantando músicas enquanto atravessava a floresta; "China" ignorava que, entre as sombras da floresta, escondia-se um homem nojento, de reputação duvidosa e um completo sádico - descreveu-o Kagura, como se fosse uma barata.

Kaori imaginou aquele ser humano como um vagabundo qualquer, e achou que já tinha encontrado a definição para sádico.

\- Esse homem se encarregava de incomodar as garotinhas que passeavam pela floresta e de roubá-las, apenas para o seu próprio prazer - continuou Kagura.

\- O que ele roubava delas, mami ? - ela perguntou.

\- Suas inocências - disse Kagura, como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

\- E como se rouba a inocência ? - voltou a perguntar Kaori.

\- Kaori ! Eu disse que perguntas, só no final da história - Kagura lembrou-a, com as feições coradas - Em um ponto da viagem, "China" deu de cara com dois caminhos e uma sinalização; um era um caminho curto pela densa floresta, e o outro, um caminho longo, que contornava a floresta; mas como "China" estava muito ansiosa para ver o seu irmão, tomou o caminho curto e sombrio que passava pelo meio daquela tenebrosa floresta.

\- Não vá por aí, "China" ! - exclamou Kaori.

\- Muito bem dito, minha filha - elogiou Kagura - Como "China" era muito inocente, ela continuou a caminhar feliz por aquele caminho pouco movimentado. Quando ia pela metade dele, alguns barulhos assustadores começaram a ser ouvidos entre os arbustos. Do nada, um homem alto e feioso apareceu em frente à garota, e olhou para ela com um sorriso assustador; então ele perguntou-lhe: "O que você tem aí, garotinha ?" - disse Kagura, usando a voz mais assustadora que tinha - A garota respondeu: "São presentes para o meu irmão"; o homem, à menção de um irmão, olhou para todos os lados à procura de alguém, ele era um covarde. "E onde mora o seu irmão ?", perguntou o obsceno ser. ""Mora do outro lado da floresta", ela respondeu. "Oh, eu irei acompanhá-la, eu conheço um atalho", disse o homem de assustadores olhos escarlates.

\- Iguais aos de papai ? - interrompeu Kaori.

\- Sim, se parecem com os DESSE - disse Kagura, pejorativamente, para depois continuar a história - "Mas esse é o atalho", disse "China"; o homem lhe disse que aquele era um atalho falso, e que ele conhecia o verdadeiro. Crédula, "China" o seguiu, e ele a guiou à deriva pela floresta durante horas e horas, até anoitecer. "É muito tarde e eu estou cansada", queixava-se "China", o homem, fingindo-se amável, disse a "China" para que descansassem em sua casa, e levou-a até uma cabana em ruínas, onde ele disse que ela podia usar a cama e dormir o quanto quisesse. Quando "China" estava dormindo, esse homem desprezível roubou a sua inocência e os presentes que ela ia levando para o seu irmão, para depois desaparecer entre as sombras da floresta, deixando a solitária "China" naquela cabana. A garota, ao acordar, viu que tinha sido perfidamente usada, e correu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, até à casa de seu irmão, onde ficou sabendo de todas as maldades que esse mesmo ser cometia com todas as jovenzinhas inocentes e lindas que atravessavam aquela floresta. Aquilo partiu o coração de "China"; ela achava que aquele homem era de confiança - relatou Kakura, com a voz um pouco embargada - Ela achava que ele era seu amigo; ao ver "China" tão triste, seu irmão saiu à procura daquele abominável e sádico ser para matá-lo, por ter ferido à sua irmãzinha - Kagura fez um suspense dramático, mas o grito da filha a interrompeu.

\- Papai ! - gritou Kaori, ao ver o pai na entrada do quarto, deu um pequeno salto para fora da cama e abraçou as pernas do homem de olhos escarlates.

\- Olá, princesa ! - disse Sougo, com um sorriso, carregando a garotinha de cabelos e olhos vermelhos - O que está fazendo acordada até tão tarde ?

\- Mamãe estava me contando uma história - explicou Kaori - Ela estava terminando, não é, mami ?

\- Sim - disse Kagura, olhando com o cenho franzido para ele - O irmão de "China" procurou por terra, água e ar a esse sádico desgraçado; e matou-o da forma mais cruel possível.

\- E depois ? - perguntou Kaori.

\- Eu não sei, mas dizem que "China" reparou as feridas do seu coração, casou-se com OUTRO e criou dois lindos filhos - disse ela, acariciando a cabeça de Kaori e beijando a sua testa, antes de sair muito descontente do quarto.

\- Mamãe parece estranha - disse Kaori ao ver sua mãe sair sem nem mesmo cumprimentar o seu pai.

\- Você nem imagina, princesa. Agora, para a cama - disse Sougo, pondo a filha na cama e cobri-la com os seus cobertores - Eu te amo, Kaori, até amanhã.

\- Também te amo, papi - disse ela, espremendo-se entre os seus cobertores e finalmente adormecendo.

Sougo saiu lentamente do quarto da filha, fechando a porta com cuidado. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, encontrar a fera da sua esposa, que certamente estava mais enfurecida do que o demônio.

Ele andou por toda a casa, e encontrou Kagura no quarto.

\- Saia daqui, desgraçado ! - gritou Kagura, ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

\- Claro que não ! É a minha casa e eu entro onde me der na telha, CHI-NA ! - ele respondeu, irritado.

\- Esta deixou de ser a sua casa quando você foi procurar uma vadia - ela continuou super irritada, continuando a atirar-lhe objetos.

Ele se esquivava de todos os projéteis de Kagura, enquanto acabava com a distância entre eles, pegou-a com as duas mãos e deitou-a sobre a cama, segurando-lhe ambos os pulsos por cima da cabeça.

\- Solte-me, maldito infiel ! - esperneava Kagura.

\- Eu não lhe fui infiel ! - disse Sougo, desesperado.

\- Sim, é claro ! - disse ela, sarcástica - E os gemidos de mulher ?

\- Era Hijikata - disse ele, surpreendendo Kagura.

\- Não me venha com essa, sádico desgraçado - vociferou Kagura.

\- Sim, foi... - insistiu ele.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _As linhas estavam cortadas e a tempestade não permitia que Okita Sougo saísse da base do Shinsengumi. Frustrado, ele só andava pelos corredores como se estivesse possuído, e tentava em vão entrar em contato com a sua casa, estava agoniado por não poder cumprir a promessa que fizera para a filha._

 _As horas se passavam e ele não conseguia entrar em contato, os membros do Shinsengumi começaram a beber para combater o frio, alguns tinham passado da conta e outros estavam apenas bêbados A tempestade diminuíra, mas ainda não o suficiente para sair; as linhas telefônicas já funcionavam, e ele telefonou para a sua casa. Mas, ao vê-lo telefonar, todos os desgraçados dos seus companheiros tiveram a idéia de começarem a fazer ruídos eróticos; embora o pior tenha sido Hijikata, que, para sua surpresa, fez uma voz de mulher quase perfeitamente, e começou a gritar e gemer como se estivesse chegando ao orgasmo._

 _\- A-alô, Kagura - falou Sougo, envergonhado._

 _\- Sougo ? Onde você está ? Por que não chegou ? - Kagura apressou-se a perguntar._

 _\- E-eu - ele continuou gaguejando._

 _\- Estou ouvindo algo estranho - percebeu Kagura._

 _\- Ahhh, Sougo - ouviu-se no telefone a voz de uma mulher excitada - Sim, isso, mais rápido - continuou a voz de mulher._

 _\- Ka-Kagura - Sougo tentou voltar a falar._

 _\- Não pare ! - gritou a mulher, soltando um longo gemido._

 _\- Não se atreva a vir - ameaçou Kagura, furiosa - Eu vou matar você - e a chamada foi interrompida._

 _Sougo, totalmente envergonhado, mal conseguia fazer-se entender com Kagura, que, pelo jeito, não ouvia nadado que ele lhe dizia, as linhas ainda não estavam totalmente restabelecidas. Mas, para o seu azar, Kagura tinha ouvido perfeitamente a encenação de Hijikata, e mandou-o para o inferno, dizendo-lhe para não voltar a pisar em casa._

 _Irritado, Sougo agarrou o moreno pelos cabelos e colocou-o contra o chão, para depois amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo, colocou uma sacola na cabeça dele e saiu em meio à tempestade, arrastando Hijikata pela neve. As coisas iriam se resolver, e Hijikata teria de assumir a sua culpa._

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

\- Foi isso o que aconteceu - explicou Sougo.

\- Eu não acredito em você - disse Kagura, com o cenho franzido.

\- Felizmente eu o trouxe - disse Okita, saindo rapidamente do quarto, e, ao voltar, trouxe um grande volume sobre o ombro, jogou-o no chão e tirou a sacola que ele tinha na cabeça, mostrando Hijikata amordaçado.

\- É melhor você falar e contar tudo... - ameaçou Sougo, desembainhando a sua _katana_ para cortar a mordaça de Hijikata.

\- M-me desculpe, Kagura. Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu queria me vingar, porque ele sempre me ameaçava com uma bazuca - disse Hijikata, falando rapidamente.

Kagura tinha o olhar abaixado, e não deixava os seus olhos à mostra.

\- Gema - disse Sougo, apontando para Hijikata com a _katana._

\- O quê ? Não ! - respondei Hijikata, diante da exigência de Sougo, suando frio.

\- Gema, ou eu vou enfiar a _katana_ lá onde o Sol não bate - continuou Sougo, com voz sombria.

O envergonhado moreno começou a gemer, fornecendo a prova do crime. Kagura levantou-se do seu assento e deu um sorriso a Hijikata, que logo se transformou em uma expressão sádica, parecida com a de Sougo. Dessa o moreno não sairia vivo, ou, pelo menos, não com sua dignidade intacta.

Nascia um novo dia, e as crianças levantaram-se e foram correndo até a sala para assistirem os seus animes matutinos. Mas viram algo que os deixou impressionados.

\- Mami ! - gritaram eles, entrando na cozinha.

\- Sim ? - perguntou wla, amavelmente.

\- Por que o tio Hijikata está pendurado de cabeça para baixo em uma árvore do jardim ?

\- Porque ele fez uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e merece - respondeu Sougo, entrando na cozinha - Agora ignorem-no, e vão assistir aos seus animes.

Ao ficar a sós com a esposa, ele abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto ela virava as panquecas.

\- Você acha que deveríamos soltá-lo ? - perguntou Kagura.

\- Depois que comermos, faça também para ele. Embora ele não mereça - respondeu Sougo.

\- Está bem...

A cozinha ficou em um curto silêncio.

\- Então... você se casou com OUTRO, CHI-NA ? - ele sussurrou, em tom ameaçador, no ouvido de Kagura.

\- Eu estava pensando seriamente - respondeu Kagura, continuando com a brincadeira.

\- Só por pensar, você merece um castigo - disse ele, enquanto prendia a sua ereção no traseiro de Kagura - Você e eu, depois do café da manhã. Não vou deixá-la sair do quarto por pelo menos duas horas.

\- Você não tem de ir trabalhar ? - ela perguntou.

\- Não, eu vou tirar alguns dias. Esses, ele me deve - ele indicou com a cabeça a janela por onde se via Hijitaka pendurado em um pé de castanhas - Não se esqueça, depois do café - disse ele, indo sentar-se em frente à TV, ao lado dos filhos.

\- Como você ordenar, sádico mau - respondeu Kagura, com um sorriso provocante em seus lábios.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a primeira do fandom de Gintama. Uma que, aliás, eu achei bem divertida. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
